Arsch bleibt Arsch
by noralie
Summary: Das ist eine Parodie über MarySues und gleichzeitig ein Oneshot über Sirius' Affären erzählt von Honey Legend, einer ihrer Meinung wunderschönen meiner Meinung total hohlen Hufflepuff.


Ich kann zu Recht behaupten, dass Sirius Black ein Arsch ist. Ich glaube ungefähr alle Mädls aus Hogwarts können mir in dieser Hinsicht zustimmen. Sirius Black ist und bleibt ein Arsch.

Man kann wirklich nur für euch hoffen, dass ihr diesen Typen niemals kennen lernen werdet, schon gar nicht wenn ihr weiblich seid. Ihr werdet ihm verfallen, glaubt mir nur. Selbst ich bin ihm immer noch verfallen, weil er einfach das Aussehen eines Gottes hat und im ersten Moment erscheint auch sein Charakter perfekt – charmant, witzig, abenteuerlustig, süß - hach Aber ich glaube JEDES Mädchen in Hogwarts kann bestätigen, dass er eben nicht nur charmant und lustig und süß ist. Er ist ein Arsch und somit der charmanteste seiner Art. Zum Beispiel Mandy, wirklich ein tolles Mädchen, ich mein sie hat violette Augen! Und wenn sie weint werden diese auch noch rosa! Naja, seit sie mit Sirius ausgeht, sind ihre Augen n-u-r mehr rosa…Oder Destiny. Ich mein im Prinzip mag ich sie nicht sonderlich, schließlich geht sie nach Gryffindor. Irgendwie haben Gryffindors so was überhebliches, finde ich. Aber Destiny hat nun mal so wunderschönes blondes gewelltes Haar, das ihr jeden Tag perfekt gestylt bis zur Hüfte fällt, das m-u-s-s man einfach bewundern, außerdem kichert sie auch oft mit ihrer Freundin Kitty während der Stunde – das erinnert mich irgendwie an mich. kicher Nur leider – seit Sirius Black mit ihr Schluss gemacht hat, kichert sie nicht mehr. Oder aber Chastity (einfach nur zu Bemitleiden- ihr Name bedeutet Keuschheit! Ich mein, wer heißt schon gerne Keuschheit? Die Ärmste). Sie ist eine Hufflepuff wie ich, eine meiner besten Freundinnen sogar, und hat einfach das perfekte Aussehen! Ich mein hellblaue glitzernde Augen, die meiner Meinung nach wie das Meer aussehen, einen herzförmigen Schmollmund, ein kleines Stupsnäschen und blonde Haare, die sie allerdings schwarz gefärbt hat (mit blonden Strähnchen!) die ihr Gesicht wundervoll umranden. Dazu noch die perfekte Figur und Größe! UND einfach jeden Tag die perfekte Schminke! Chastity ist wirklich zu bewundern. Doch seit Black in ihr Leben getreten ist, bewundert Chastity keiner mehr. Ihre Augen haben einfach ihren Glanz verloren und ihr wundervoller Schmollmund ist die ganze Zeit so ernst bis traurig verzogen. Das findet dann keiner mehr sexy oder in meinem Fall bewundernswert. Eigentlich schade 

Nun aber zu mir, Honey Legend, und meinem traurigen Schicksal:

_---Flashback---_

„Hey Süße! Bleib mal stehen." Da um mich herum irgendwie nur kindische Erstklässler sind und einige Leute, die ich wirklich auf gar keinen Fall als süß bezeichnen würde, fühle ich mich natürlich angesprochen.

Langsam drehe ich mich um und wer steht da hell erleuchtet und strahlend wie ein Weihnachtskeks? Richtig, geraten: Sirius Black

Natürlich bleibe ich stehen, so verlangt es schon allein die Etikette. Außerdem w-i-l-l ich ja auch stehen bleiben. Wer weiß? Es ist ja bald Hogsmeade-Wochenende.

„Hey!", sagt er mit einem charmanten hach Grinsen und kommt auf mich zu um mir einen Kuss links und recht auf meine Wangen zu schmatzen. haaaaaaach

„Lust mit mir nächstes Wochenende nach Hogsmeade zu gehen?", fragt er mit seiner erotischen Stimme, die mir gleich einen Schauer über den Rücken rennen lässt. Ich kann nicht anders, ich kann nur mehr: „Ja" hauchen und schon sind meine Lippen auf seine gedrückt und ich bin im 7. Himmel. Glaubt mir ihr wärt auch im 7. Himmel, wenn ihr DIESEN Typen küssen würdet, also schaut mich mal nicht so vorwurfsvoll an, nur weil ich vorhin gesagt hab, dass er ein Arsch ist. Wenn ihr DIESEN Typen küssen würdet, gäbe es da kein Gehirn mehr (AN: falls das jemals da war) das euch sagt, dass er ein Arsch ist. Dann seid ihr einfach nur mehr im 7.Himmel. So glaubt mir doch, ich spreche aus Erfahrung.

Jedenfalls nach einer kleinen wundervollen Ewigkeit löst sich Sirius dann von diesem hach-igen Kuss, zwinkert mir zu und haut mit seinen grinsenden Freunden ab.

„Bye!", flöte ich und mache mich selig (AN: und wahrscheinlich auch etwas dämlich) grinsend auf den Weg in die nächste Unterrichtsstunde.

Jetzt fragt ihr euch sicher, warum so ein nettes und zuvorkommendes Mädchen wie ich alleine unterwegs ist. Naja ich möchte nicht sagen, dass ich mich mit Chastity und Tracey gestritten habe, und das nicht nur weil streiten gegen die Freundschaftsetikette ist, sondern weil dem wirklich nicht so ist. Ich mein, nennt ihr das streiten, wenn die eine Freundin, in dem Fall Tracey, deine Nagelfeile zerstört und du völlig pikiert zu der anderen Freundin, in dem Fall Chastity, rennst und ihr entrüstet erzählst was passiert ist und die andere Freundin, in dem Fall Tracey, das mitbekommt und von dem Zeitpunkt an völlig beleidigt in einer Ecke sitzt, weil sie das doch nicht mir Absicht gemacht hat und die andere Freundin, jetzt wieder Chastity, sich auf Traceys Seite schlägt, weil sie es doch nicht mit Absicht gemacht hat und du trotzdem böse bist, weil es ja schließlich DEINE Nagelfeile ist, die kaputt ist und die du erst mit am nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende ersetzen kannst, egal ob sie mit Absicht zerstört wurde oder nicht. Ich würde es eigentlich nicht streiten nennen, viel mehr: Meinungsverschiedenheit. Klingt doch viel schöner, oder?

Nun eben diese Meinungsverschiedenheit ist der Grund warum ein nettes sympathisches hübsches Wesen wie ich alleine unterwegs ist. Wenn wir schon mal bei meinem Lieblingsthema sind: hübsch! Mein Aussehen!

Ich weiß echt nicht warum, aber irgendwie findet mich jeder sexy. kicher Natürlich weiß ich warum. Das liegt wohl eindeutig daran dass ich eine gute Figur, einen Knackarsch und ein wunderschönes Gesicht habe. Und wenn ich wunderschön sage, dann mein ich das auch so, schließlich weiß ich wovon ich rede. Ich habe regenbogenfarbene Augen – die leuchten in allen Regenbogenfarben! – eine kleine stupsige Nase und einen Mund, der allerdings nicht unbedingt ein Schmollmund ist. Aber dem kann ich wunderbar nachhelfen, in dem ich ihn einfach immer zu einem solchen verziehe. Zusätzlich kommt natürlich auch noch mein Talent dazu mich zu stylen und zu schminken, denn niemand kann sein dunkeldunkelblaues seidiges Haar so gut stylen wie ich. Naja sonst hat ja auch keiner dunkeldunkelblaues seidiges Haar. Und meine an meine Schminkkünste kommen auch höchstens Chastity und eine Slytherin namens Ashley heran, also kann ich zu Recht behaupten, dass ich wunderschön bin.

Aber weiter in meiner traurigen Geschichte.

Am nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende bin ich schon lang wieder gut mit Chastity und Tracey, natürlich auch weil ich ihre Hilfe beim Stylen brauche, schließlich bin ich nicht mit irgendwem verabredet. Tracey hat übrigens auch keinen schlechten Fang gemacht: Lucius Malfoy. Zwar unsympathisch, aber gutaussehend. Nur die arme Chastity muss sich mit einem schrägen Typen abfinden: Olliver Zond. Ihr könnt ruhig lachen wenn ihr wollt, nur tut dies bitte hinter ihrem Rücken, damit ihr sie nicht kränkt. Jedenfalls habe ich eindeutig den besten Fang von uns dreien gemacht und muss natürlich ganz besonders toll aussehen. In der Praxis sieht das dann nach weitausgeschnittenem Top und engem Minirock, wobei das Top (natürlich in Pink –was sonst?) nach hinten zum Schnüren geht und der dunkelblaue Minirock (muss schließlich zu meinen Haaren passen) wohl eher einem Gürtel gleich, was ich ehrlich gesagt nur positiv finde, schließlich soll der gute Mr. Black was zu schauen haben. Meine dunkeldunkelblauen Haare hab ich locker und lockig hinaufgesteckt, sodass ein paar Locken mein wunderschönes Gesicht umspielen.

Als ich dann nach 2 Stunden im Bad fertig bin, mache ich mich auf zu unserem Treffpunkt, wo Sirius mich schon verdammt gutaussehend erwartet.

„Holly!", ruft er mir schmachtend entgegen und ich sehe ihn etwas schmollend an, gehe dann aber auf ihn zu, sehe ihm keck in die Augen, und ziehe meine Augenbrauen in die Höhe, meine Lippen natürlich immer noch zu einem Schmollmund verzogen.

„Ich meine natürlich Hillary!", sagt er entschuldigend.

Mein Gesichtsausdruck wird etwas skeptischer.

„Entschuldige" Er grinst verlegen und wirft mir einen Kussmund zu

„Ich meine natürlich Halley" Erwartungsvoll sieht er mich an und als meine Miene immer beleidigter und schmollender wird (oh ich sehe verdammt sexy aus wenn ich schmolle….) wirft er einen verzweifelten Blick zu Pettigrew, der ein Stückchen neben uns mit einer Ravenclaw-Brillenschlange turtelt. Doch dieser zuckt nur ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Tut mir Leid, Honey!", sagt er resignierend und merkt offensichtlich gar nicht, dass sich meine Miene aufhellt und ich ihn begeistert anstrahle. (AN: naja sie merkt halt nicht dass er sie nur mit einem Kosenamen angeredet hat…ich mein das muss man verstehen, schließlich hat Honey kein Gehirn…)

„Sag das noch mal!", flehe ich ihn an.

Verwirrt guckt er mich an und wiederholt langsam und mit extrem erotischer Stimme das was er eben gesagt hat. Ich quietsche hysterisch und falle ihm um den Hals.

„Du hast es gewusst! Du hast es wirklich gewusst! Och… ich liebe dich dafür!" Ich küsse ihn und schon bald sind wir in so einem innigen Kuss verschmolzen hach dass wir alles um uns vergessen. Auch Hogsmeade, denn eins kann ich euch sagen, das ist der letzte Ort, an der wir heute gehen.

Als ich mich das erste Mal von ihm löste um ihm sein Hemd auszuziehen, sind wir nämlich bereits im Gryffindorturm in seinem Bett angelangt, fragt mich mal nicht wie wir hierher gekommen sind. Jedenfalls habe ich gerade auch keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, ich muss nämlich mit Sirius Black schlafen, falls es euch nicht stört. Andererseits ist das eine blöde Frage? Ich mein ich habe euch gerade gefragt ob es euch stört, dass ich mit Sirius Black schlafe! Natürlich stört es euch, ihr eifersüchtigen Tussen! Geht weg! Eigentlich brauch ich euch gar nicht, schließlich bin ich gerade bei der schönsten Erfahrung meines Lebens, und euch Eifersüchtlinge brauch ich nun mal wirklich nicht. Sirius und ich kriegen das auch so wunderbar hin. Tsja…DAS kann man laut sagen. Schließlich hat der Typ mich gerade zu einem Höhepunkt gebracht, das könnt ihr euch nicht vorstellen. Müsst ihr auch gar nicht. Eigentlich hab ich schon lang gesagt, dass ihr endlich verschwinden sollt und mich in meinem Glück alleine lassen sollt.

So, ich denke wir sollten wieder miteinander reden. Schließlich wollte ich euch eigentlich sagen, dass Sirius Black ein Arsch ist und wollte euch eigentlich nicht eifersüchtig machen, weil er so gut im Bett ist und ihr es nie wissen werdet. Also sei euch mal verziehen, dass ihr eifersüchtig und neugierig wart, ich wäre es auch.

Jedenfalls bin ich nun, nachdem ich mit Sirius Black geschlafen habe, das Glück in Person. Ich verabschiede mich mit einem langen Kuss hach und sage ihm, dass er sich melden soll, weil ich ja jetzt schließlich seine neue Freundin bin. hach Dann mache ich mich auf den Weg zum Hufflepuffgemeinschaftsraum, immer noch auf Wolke 7 schwebend. Überglücklich erzähle ich Tracey und Chastity davon und natürlich fallen die beiden mir um den Hals um mir zu meiner tollen Entjungferung zu gratulieren. Selbstzufrieden grinse ich und ziehe mich um, damit wir zu dritt zum Abendessen gehen können, das ich dann aber sicher am Gryffindortisch verbringen werde.

Und nun kommt das, auf das ich schon die ganze Zeit hinaus will: SIRIUS BLACK IST EIN ARSCH!

Aber ich will ja nichts vorwegnehmen. Ich komme nun also zusammen mit Tracey und Chastity in die große Halle und was sehe ich da? Sirius Black wie er gerade mit einer anderen rumschmust! Natürlich kreische ich los und laufe auf ihn zu um ihm mal kräftig eine zu verpassen.

„WAS GENAU SOLL DAS, DASS DU MICH EINE HALBE STUNDE NACHDEM WIR ZUSAMMENGEKOMMEN SIND BETRÜGST? UND DAS MITTEN IN DER GROSSEN HALLE!" schrei ich und –TUSCH- hat Black auch schon eine kleben. Das Mädchen zieht empört den Atem ein und sieht zu meiner Verwunderung nicht ihn böse an, sondern mich! Ich identifiziere sie als Kitty Holmes, eine überhebliche Gryffindor.

„Wie kommst du eigentlich dazu meinen Freund so anzuschreien?", fragt sie mich schnippisch.

„DEINEN FREUND?", fahr ich sie gleich darauf an und ich sage euch am liebsten würde ich sie erwürgen.

„Ja MEINEN Freund.", sagt diese schnoddrige blöde verkorkste Tusse dann auch noch.

„Das möchte ich mal sehn!" Abwartend sehe ich Sirius an und auch Kittys Blick verlagert sich auf ihn.

„Achtung Zickenalarm", zischt Potter Black zu und fängt sich damit auch gleich eine von mir.

Doch nun liegt meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf Black.

„Alsooo…" Er versucht das ganze hinauszuzögern. Aber das geht bei mir nicht durch.

„Sag schon was Sache ist", fahr ich ihn an und ernte einen tödlichen Blick von Kitty, die offensichtlich einen Beschützerinstinkt für Black entwickelt hat.

„Also, Hillary –"

„HONEY VERDAMMT!", kreische ich, denn langsam wird auch mir –und ich bin wirklich sehr ausgeglichen – alles zu viel.

„Honey…" sagt er schnell und senkt den Blick wie ein braver Schüler. „ Wir haben nie gesagt, dass wir jetzt zusammen sind…"

„DAS IST DOCH DIE HÖHE! ICH SCHLAF DOCH NICHT MIT DIR DAMIT DU DANN EINE HALBE STUNDE SPÄTER EINE ANDERE KNUTSCHT UND MIT IHR INS BETT STEIGST!" Ich drehe mich theatralisch um und will gerade einen wundervollen Abgang machen, doch ich rechne natürlich nicht damit dass ich von Kitty aufgehalten werde.

„WAAAAS?", kreischt nun sie in einer Tonlage die Glas sprengen könnte, „DU VÖGELST MEINEN FREUND?" Ein Murmeln geht durch die Reihen, denn es beobachten uns natürlich alle. „SCHLAMPE!", schreit sie und spuckt mir mitten ins Gesicht.

Doch noch bevor ich mich auf sie werfen kann, hält mich von hinten jemand fest und auch Black lässt Kitty nicht näher auf mich zukommen. Ich drehe mich um und sehe Lupin, der alle Mühe hat mich festzuhalten, denn ich rudere mit beiden Armen und trete immer wieder aus. Diese Schlampe von Kitty gehört einfach getreten.

„Heyjeyjeyjeyjey Mädls!", fährt Black uns jetzt an.

„Kitty ich bin auch nicht DEIN Freund nur weil ich manchmal ein bisschen mit dir knutsche! Lasst mich doch in Frieden, ihr seid beide Zicken!"

WIR UND ZICKEN? Kitty und ich sehen uns an, ziehen laut Luft ein, werfen Black noch einen tödlichen Blick zu und machen einen Abgang. Einen theatralischen Abgang.

Ich glaube ihr versteht jetzt was ich meine. Sirius Black ist ein Arsch. Natürlich der süßeste und charmanteste Arsch der Welt, aber Arsch bleibt nun mal Arsch, auch wenn er gut küssen kann.


End file.
